Tu vas sauter?
by moodplasticbag
Summary: "Humphrey." le coupe t-elle. "Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça." / "Et pourquoi pas?" demande t-il, attentif à présent. / "Parce que c'est moi qui saute de cet immeuble."


**Traduction de la fiction originale You Gonna Jump? de "somethingoftheunknown".**

* * *

Sa vie entière s'effondre... parce qu'à présent, elle est certaine que Chuck est tout.

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ce dernier couche avec Jenny Humphrey. Jenny Humphrey et ses cheveux blonds. Jenny Humphrey et ses longues jambes. Jenny Humphrey et sa taille de guêpe… qui ressemble à Serena.

Et bien sûr, tout le monde choisit Serena van der Woodsen. Serena van der Woodsen et sa pétillante personnalité. Serena van der Woodsen et son sourire chaleureux. Serena van der Woodsen et sa putain de perfection.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle ? Elle est plus intelligente, en effet.

Malgré tout, ça ne les a pas empêché de lui arracher ses deux grandes histoires d'amour.

Elle prend une autre bouteille de scotch (le préféré de Chuck) et va sur le toit de l'hôtel où elle réside pour le week-end (personne ne sait qu'elle est là). Elle se penche vers le rebord et voit les rues remplies de monde et de voitures.

Autant sauter.

« Hey. » fait une voix familière.

« Humphrey. » laisse t-elle échapper. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Eh bien… » commence t-il avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Si j'allais me suicider, autant le faire d'un endroit que je ne pourrai probablement jamais me payer. »

Il est ivre. Génial.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ta vie est pratiquement parfaite, tu es même riche maintenant. T'es juste bourré. » répond t-elle.

Il grimpe sur le rebord et après quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver son équilibre, il commence à marcher dessus tranquillement.

« Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas saoul. J'ai un esprit parfaitement rationnel, tandis que je contemple l'idée de me suicider. Bien que je doute qu'une personne ayant l'intention de sauter d'un immeuble ait un esprit rationnel, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis sûre à cent pour cent que je vais sauter de cet immeuble très, très chic et coûteux… ce qui ruinerait probablement la réputation de… » divague t-il.

« Humphrey. » le coupe t-elle. « J'ai compris, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande t-il, curieux.

« Parce que c'est moi qui saute de cet immeuble. » dit-elle pour le défier.

Il éclate de rire.

« Je parie que tu sautes de cet immeuble à cause de Chuck Bass. » dit il d'un ton très moqueur qui empêche presque Blair de répondre tellement il l'embarrasse.

« En fait... oui. »

« Tes raisons sont superficielles. » l'accuse t-il. « Je suis certain qu'il y a plus en Blair que Chuck Bass. »

« D'accord… elles sont peut-être superficielles. Mais pour mon moi sur-dramatique, c'est suffisant. » Elle grimpe sur le bord à son tour et s'y assoit, les jambes qui pendent dangereusement sur le côté du bâtiment. « Et je saute toujours. »

« D'accord, je ne t'arrêterai pas… si tu es sûre de ce que tu fais. » ajoute t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je suis sûre à quatre-vingt quinze pourcent. »

« Tu es bourrée. » souligne t-il.

« Ok, peut-être à soixante-cinq pourcent. » admet-elle. « Mais ça fait toujours plus que cinquante. Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sautes ? »

« Personne ne se soucie de moi. » répond t-il simplement. « Mon père, désormais, ne s'intéresse qu'à Lily et à Jenny. »

Elle s'esclaffe. « Et mes raisons sont superficielles ? Ton père est sans doute le meilleur papa de l'Upper East Side, probablement parce qu'il vient de Brooklyn, évidemment qu'il tient à toi. »

« Plus maintenant. Tu sais, quand Papa et Lily se sont mariés, il ne m'a pas demandé si ça me convenait. »

« Mais vous en êtes pourtant restés là avant le mariage, toi et Serena, non ? » fait-elle remarquer.

« Pour eux. »

« Alors quel est le problème ? »

« Peut-être le problème est que je l'aimais encore. » déclare t-il, presque en criant. « Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'en faire ma belle-sœur. »

« Il a attendu vingt ans pour être avec Lily. » argumente t-elle.

« Lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'avais mis Georgina Sparks enceinte, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? _Tu feras ce qu'il faut, fiston._ Et ensuite il est parti. »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu ferais. » résonne t-elle. Attendez, n'est-elle pas censée être celle qui va sauter ? « Il tient à toi. » ajoute t-elle malgré tout.

« Faux. Personne ne tient à moi. »

« Pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ? »

« On est le 3 Mars. »

« Et… ? »

Il se met à rire, amèrement.

« Joyeux Anniversaire moi-même. » dit-il. Et il prend le whisky de ses mains et boit.

Bien sûr elle ne peut rien répondre à ça, alors à la place, elle récupère la bouteille et en avale plusieurs gorgées.

Elle pose sa tête contre son épaule et ils partagent une dernière bouteille de scotch (il faut être ivre pour se suicider; c'est une sorte de règle non-dite… ou bien ils aiment juste le côté cliché de _'sauter d'un toit, ivre'_.

Après avoir tous les deux terminé la bouteille, ils se lèvent.

« Tu vas sauter ? » demande t-elle.

« Ouais. » Et il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de lui qu'à présent. « Et toi ? »

« Certainement. » Sa voix est un peu lasse.

Il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse, et elle répond à son étreinte. Il est nécessaire d'échanger un dernier baiser; quelque soit la personne avec laquelle vous le partagez.

Ils quitteront ce monde en tant qu'amants et cela leur servira de parfaite revanche.

Chuck pensera qu'elle le trompait et que Dan est celui qu'elle aimait vraiment (elle a accroché le cœur en métal sur la manche de Dan). Jenny trouvera dérangeant qu'elle ait emmené son frère avec elle (bien entendu, il sautera de son plein gré, mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça) et ça bouleversera Serena pour les raisons évidentes (_j'ai aussi couché avec ton premier et plus grand amour et on a fait ça dans ton dos_).

Peut-être que tout est mensonges, mais sa performance sera convaincante, même lorsqu'elle sera morte.

Il se penche sur le côté et il ne la serre plus contre lui, lui donnant une issue pour s'enfuir, mais elle le ramène contre elle et l'embrasse encore tandis qu'ils tombent. Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça seule, et puisqu'ils sont finalement amis, Dan est le partenaire parfait en matière de suicide.

Il est évident que la Reine ne quitte la scène que dans une mort inoubliable.


End file.
